


The Valley of the Shadow

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: Based on a list of words from chapter 19 the fic, Fear and Other Related Emotions: "Plot, feels, angst, and a lot of confusion... well, at least for Tony Stark, I suppose."





	The Valley of the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Latent_Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fear and Other Related Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224625) by [Latent_Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts). 



**The Valley of the Shadow**   
_“When you’re walking through hell, keep going.”  
_ _—probably not Winston Churchill_

 

The road to hell is paved  
with grudging respect,  
full of primrose motivations,  
lined in reckless disquiet.

It’s a one-way trip,  
but you claw your way back  
through mayhem  
through vexation,  
                    exhaustion,  
                              contrition.

But is it progress?

It’s certainly no linear pilgrimage—  
not a straight way up.  
it’s a curvaceous dalliance,  
and a sharp-cornered speedway.

Remember your bargain,  
the debt of tears that you’ve paid  
that you still owe.

Remember the x on the map.  
now is a bad time  
to get lost.


End file.
